


Amy's Parents.

by xLexiChan



Series: Daddy!Destiel [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Parenthood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLexiChan/pseuds/xLexiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has to assure his daughter that the Doctor does't exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy's Parents.

**Author's Note:**

> I strangely thought of Amy being their children, and this is the outcome.

At around ten at night, dinner was just over and the squeals of fighting and laughter echoed the room from a pretty two year old red headed girl. 

"Amy!" Dean's voice yelled, running around the house while trying to find his hiding daughter. He stopped in the middle of the living room, back faced directly where Amy was hiding— under the table. "Alright, I guess I give up! No more bed time!" He pretended to give up. 

Amy stifled up a giggle coming from her, crawling out and silently running to her father— until of course she felt two strong yet small hands grab at her sides, hoisting her up to reveal her other father, Castiel. She struggled, before entering a fit of laughter once tickled. 

"I found her!' Castiel yelled over her laughter before Dean made his way over. 

"Aha, we win, Amelia." Dean placed a quick kiss at her cheek. 

"But I wanted to win!" Amy's cheeks puffed up, playfully, while her Scottish accent was proving out very nicely. 

"Now, do you want Cas or I to put you to bed?" Dean asked, and Amy pondered a little, staring at the ceiling before she pointed to Dean, nonchalantly replying with a 'Cas did it last time!' Before she was transfered from the Angel's arms to Dean's. 

Dean left a kiss on Castiel's cheek before they both went to another part of the house. Dean to Amelia's room, Cas to the kitchen to wash the dishes to prevent cluttering.

Dean turned the light to a dimmer setting, then another light turned on and the ceiling was shining perfectly with stars, planets, and the galaxy colors. Amelia looked up, smiling while being bounced. She always loved seeing her ceiling light up like that, and once she found herself tired, she rested in her white toddler bed. 

"Daddy, I want to go to space." Amy pointed to the ceiling, then rubbed at her small eye. 

"Do you?" Dean rubbed her stomach while he looked up also. "Well maybe you'll go there." He then returned to face her, his lips curled to a smile while Amy giggled. 

"I want to go there with the doctor!" She replied, sitting up to grab her plastic box of what was a blue police box. 

"Honey, thats just a t.v show." Dean assured her without up and saying that the Doctor wasn't real or anything. But in a nice manner.

"But the Doctor's real, I know it." Amy cuddled herself back to laying down, hugging at the blue police box that resembled the TARDIS, finding herself slowly falling asleep while her dreams drifted to that t.v show: Doctor Who.

Dean pushed some parts of her red hair behind her ear before he made his way out of his daughters bedroom. Leaving the blue door to lightly be open in case she ever needed to find them from her bedroom. 

"Still wanting to meet the Doctor?" Castiel said after Dean passed him on the stairs, Dean nodded in reply.

"Yeah, but we can't let her know." They both nodded in agreement.


End file.
